It is generally known that aircraft rotors are balanced to reduce vibration in the spinning rotors. Examples of such rotors include the main rotor and tail rotor assembly of helicopters and other such rotor assemblies. These rotors generally include two or more blades that are spun to generate lift. If the rotor assembly is not balanced, centripetal force generated by the spinning assembly will amplify any imbalance and cause unwanted vibration. To balance rotors and therefore reduce or prevent vibration, conventional rotors typically have weights affixed near or on the tip of the blades. In conventional blades, small holes or pockets may be formed near the blade tip to accept weighted inserts. These pockets are then covered to reduce drag across the airfoil shaped blade.
However, in blades without these pockets, there is no acceptable conventional way to permanently affix weights to the blades without creating drag or compromising the integrity of the blade. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rotor balancing device and method of balancing rotors that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.